Italy
by AiyaZen
Summary: When the Anubis household go to Italy, things turn out for the worse. Nina sees this strange light, and tries to figure out where it came from. Jerome and Alfie does something big. Patricia may or may not lose her hand...
1. Chapter 1

**Sup everyone! This is my 2nd story! I actually wrote this down at school, and thought it'll be kool if you read it so... tell me how it is, yeah?**

It was after supper and everyone but Victor and Trudy were in the common room.

Nina was sitting next to Fabian and Patricia, Alfie sat with Jerome, and Mara, Mick, and Amber sat next to the fireplace.

Everyone was laughing and talking until Victor walked in with a very happy look on. Everyone looked confused.

"Attention, attention all. I have very important news. Mr. Sweet thought it would be a good idea if Anubis house has a vacation."

Everyone screamed, "Wooo! Hurray! Yeah!" Nina still had on a questioning look.

"You will be going to Italy and maybe exploring one of the great islands of Italy. I, however, will not be going with you. Take a lot of clothes. At least 8 shirts, 8 bottoms. Oh and swim gear." That caught Nina's attention

I can't swim, She thought.

"Pack tonight, you will be leaving at 10:30 AM." Victor turned and walked back to his office. Fabian turned to Nina and smiled.

"Aren't you excited?" He asked.

"Uh...Yeah...sure," She answered. Fabian stopped smiling

"You okay" He asked.

"Yeah... I just can't...never mind. I'll go pack," Nina got up and walked to her room. Fabian wondered what was up.

Nina sighed and remembered what her Gran told her.

_Your parents died in Italy on a trip to the islands when they crashed their car on the way to their hotel. You will be living with me now, dear. Don't worry, it'll be as if they were never here._

She sighed and began to pack.

Meanwhile, Jerome and Alfie packed.

"Alfie, do you know how many babes are in Italy?" Jerome asked Alfie, putting his swimming trunks in his luggage case.

"A lot," Alfie answered. "Italian babes."

Well review and tell me whatcha think. As I've asked before, should I stop? Continue? Is it good? Bad?

Fabian dragged his luggage to the front door and dropped it. He then began to walk upstairs to Nina's room.

Amber couldn't stop talking!

"I really can't believe that we're going to Italy. Rome has the best shoes ever! They also have cute boys.

Eeep! I'm so excited. Nina? Aren't you? I know I am. I-" Someone knocked on the door.

"I got it," Nina said. When she opened the door, she saw Fabian standing there, smiling.

"Hey, did you finish packing?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said, wryly.

"Um, Can we talk in private?" Fabian asked.

"Sure," Nina said. They both stared at Amber.

"Oh! I'll give some privacy," Amber left the room.

Nina and Fabian sat down on Nina's bed.

"I have questions," Fabian said.

"Well, shoot," Nina said.

"Why are you acting so...strange?"

Nina didn't respond.

"There you go again. What's wrong?"

"My parents died in Italy." She said.

"Oh, I... I'm sorry."

"Well, that is in the past. I'm sorry I was acting strange. I didn't really feel comfortable with the idea of going to Italy. But I', brave so I will." Fabian smiled when he heard her speech. "Plus, this might be the only vacation for awhile."

Nina smiled and they both ran down the stairs to put Nina's stuff down.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to see you next to the door, ready to leave," Victor shouted. Everyone stood in a line by the door. Nina saw Patricia holding a letter in her hand.

_Maybe it's from Joy, _Nina thought. Victor opened the door and they all saw three black taxis. They all walked to a taxi.

Nina, Fabian, and Patricia went into the first one. Amber, Mick, and Mara, went into the second. Alfie, Jerome, and Trudy went into the third.

After Nina buckled her seat belt, she turned to Patricia.

"Where'd you get that letter?" She asked.

"Joy," Patricia answered, opening it. "Its a mirror writing again. Anyone got a mirror?"

Nina dug through her pouch and found Amber's mirror.

"She didn't have enough space in her suitcase so she put it in my bag," Nina said. Fabina laughed. Nina gave Patricia the mirror.

The letter said:

ll'I eb ni ytalI yb yadrutaS. Teem em ta eht s'letoh loop.

yoJ

X

Patricia put the letter in front of the mirror. It really said:

I'll be in Italy by Saturday. Meet me at the hotel's pool.

Joy

X

"Aw, cool! Joy will be in Italy Saturday. I wonder how she'll get away from her father."

Nina felt sleepy when they were 10 minutes on the road. She put her head on Fabian's shoulder. He smiled.

~Meanwhile~

"Alfie! Cut it out! HAHA!" Trudy yelled when he tried to rub her feet.

"But, Trudy, your feet are as red as a tomato! You need a massage!" Alfie said. Jerome and Trudy laughed.

~Meanwhile~

Amber applied make up to her eye while Mara and Mick talked about sports.

"You ever heard of texting? I'm tired of this dumb sports talk," Amber growled.

"Just take a nap or something," Mick said.

"Why would I? We're here!" The taxi stopped and everyone got out.

~Nina~

Nina grabbed her suitcase and walked into the train. She took her seat and watched everyone else come in. Fabian sat with Nina, Amber said with Patricia, Mick sat with Mara, Jerome sat with Alfie, and Trudy sat up front.

The train howled and started slowly going down the tracks. It began going faster.

"So Nina?" Fabian turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah?" She kept looking out the window.

"What do you wanna do when we get there?"

"-" She focused on something she saw, She couldn't move her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"-"

"Nina?"

"-"

"NINA?" Fabian shook her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Are- are you okay?"

"W- wait, you didn't see that?" She asked.

"See what?" Fabian asked, confused.

"That light, it – It – it was glowing right in my face," She murmured. The blue light came back, but only Nina could see it.

"Nina, what's going on?" Fabian asked, worried. The light got closer and closer to Nina's eyes. She squinted. It then moved quickly towards her and flew right into her eyes. Nina gasped and went unconscious.

"NINA!" Fabian shook her and saw that her eyes were fully blue.

**To me it sounds kinda boring, but tell me how it is. :) review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I needed to catch up on my Pretty Little Liars :) second favorite show. 3rd is make it or break it. 1st is house of anubis! :D**

~Fabian~

"Patricia, Amber, Jerome, Alfie, someone help!" Fabian shouted. They all got up from their seats and rushed over. Amber gasped.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She said she saw this...light and then she blacked out," Fabian explained.

"I got an idea. Does anyone have... a bottle of water?" Alfie handed amber his unopened water bottle.

"What are you going to do with it? Dump it on her?" Patricia asked.

"No..." Amber opened it and took a big gulp.

"AMBER!" Everyone shouted.

"What? I was thirsty!" Jerome rolled his eyes. Fabian snatched the water and poured some in Nina's mouth. After he closed her mouth, she started blinking. Everyone relaxed.

"W-what happened?" She asked. Everyone went to their seats.

"I was wondering the same," Fabian laughed.

Nina looked out the window and saw the train was going underwater.

"Woah!" she said. Fabian smiled at her reaction.

"They say that it's good luck to kiss the love of your life underwater," Fabian said and Nina turned to him and smiled back. They locked eyes.

"Aww!" Amber squealed, ruining the moment. Fabian and Nina blushed and looked opposite directions.

~Later on~

After five hours of being in a train, they finally made it to Italy. All 8 students and Trudy got out the train and smiled.

"Wow," Fabian muttered.

"Yeah, sure...," Nina said. Fabian looked at her confused.

"Sorry, its just, this place brings back so many memories. Like, so many." Fabian put his hand on Nina's shoulder.

"Sorry," he sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I need to get a grip. This is vacation. I need to relax and have fun!"

Fabian laughed.

"Okay, sweeties, follow me to our hotel!" They all followed Trudy.

~Hotel~

After they all checked in, they went to their rooms. Nina shared with Amber, Patricia, and Mara. Fabian shared with Mick, Alfie, and Jerome. Trudy got her own room.

Nina got to her room and unpacked.

"Amber, you brought a lot of clothes," She said.

"I need a dress for every hour of the day." Nina rolled her eyes and put her tings in one of the drawers.

Trudy informed everyone that they were going to Rome for a tour. Nina took the elevator to the hotel lobby. Right before the elevator doors were 2 seconds from closing, someone shouted, "Wait!"

Nina clicked the open door button and the doors opened.

"Thanks – oh... hey, Nina!" Fabian said, getting in the elevator. He was catching his breath.

"Hey," she waved. Since it was a 185 story hotel and they were on the 179th floor, it would take awhile to get to the lobby.

"So..." Fabian started to say.

"So..." Nina repeated.

"What happened in the train?"

"I don't really know. I mean, I was looking outside and saw this weird blue light coming towards the window. It felt as if I just went blind. My head started hurting really badly and I guess that's why I fainted."

Fabian didn't say anything. Silence came between them.

Nina turned and saw a sign that said, " The most romantic site of Rome, the Drabio. Saturday at 9 to midnight."

"I would love to go there," Nina said. "Oops, did I say that out loud? Didn't mean to..."

Fabian walked over to her and smiled.

"I could ask Trudy if I could take you there," he said. Nina gasped.

"really? You'd take _me_?" He smiled then nodded. She jumped up, kissing him on the cheek. His eyes grew and face turned red. Just like last time.

"Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator finally got to the lobby and Nina and Fabian walked out and went their separate ways.

Nina rushed over to Amber and dragged her to the hallway behind the elevators.

"What's up Neens?" She asked.

"Fabian's taking me to The Drabio." Nina said making Amber squeal.

"No. Way! EEE! I've always dreamed of this day. The day when Nina and Fabian got together." Nina realized that Amber was talking to herself.

"Amber...we aren't a couple."

"Yeah, but get this. When people go to The Drabio, they become insta- couple!. It's so sweet!"

"amber, what's The Drabio like?" Nina asked.

"Well, it's this large prom type place in a large field filled with lavender roses and beautiful scenery. That's where Mick and I became a couple you know. It was over spring break. We danced and twirled and I tripped over a bucket and he fell on top of me. It was so romantic. The best part was-"

"Kids? Oh! Dearies, I've been looking all over for you two. Let's go, the bus is here." Trudy said, interrupting Amber. She grabbed their hands and pulled them to the bus outside.

~Italy~

"Wow," Nina said, walking into her hotel room. "I didn't know that Rome would be so...AMAZING!"

"I thought you've been here before?" Amber said.

"When I was very little. Sometimes my gran says that I act like I act like I was born here. Nina plopped on her hotel bed and sighed. She thought of what she'd wear to The Drabio. Something special, of course.

A knock on the door interrupted her day dreaming.

"Come in," She shouted. The door opened and Mick walked in.

"Hey is Mara here?" He asked, looking around.

"Shower," Amber answered, not looking up from her magazine. "Hey guys, did you know that Robert Pattinson is having an Affair with Emma Watson?" Mick rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Amber, that's a rumor," Nina said.

"Don't even try, Nina. She believes every rumor she hears," Patricia said, flipping through channels with the hotel's remote. She stopped on H20: Just Add Water.

"Ugh. Reruns," She snapped.

~Italy~

Fabian twirled his Saturn foam ball in his hands while Jerome and Alfie wrestled. Jerome whispered in Alfie's ear and Alfie nodded.

Jerome cleared his throat.

"So, Fabian, I heard that you and Nina kissed in the elevator," Jerome said.

"More like Snogged," Alfie Snicked.

Fabian turned red, but ignored them.

"So, it's true?" Fabian coughed and walked over to the door, but Alfie blocked it.

"Can you move please?" Fabian asked.

"Not until you tell us what happened in the elevator," Alfie noted.

"Nothing happened! Nina just kissed me on the cheek because I said I'd take her to The Drabio!" Fabian shouted. Alfie moved and Fabian stormed out of the room.

"Wow," Alfie said.

"I have the BEST Prank in mind," Jerome said. "Okay first we need to..."

~Italy~

Fabian walked out of the hotel and sat on the bench next to the park.

"What are you doing here?" he turned his head and saw Nina sitting on the grass with her legs crossed. She was playing with a flower.

Nina had on a Criminal Damage Plain Skinny Fit Hoodie (Yellow) with a white shirt under it, Blue Banana Stone Wash Design Hot Pants with Studs (Blue) , and yellow high top converse.

"Just...needed a little space, that's all."

"Oh," Nina started to get up. "I'll go if you want me to." She started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Wait!" Fabian got up and ran to her. "I didn't mean it that way. You're fine." She smiled and they walked down together.

"Do you...Fancy going window shopping with me?" Fabian asked, putting out a hand.

Nina blushed. "I'd be honored."

~Italy~

"GO AWAY!" Mara screamed, Stomping down the hotel's 1 79th floor hallway. Mick chased after her.

"Babes, listen! Nothing happened!" Mara stopped dead in her tracks, then turned around. She was furious.

"You ask me for forgiveness after you cheat for me in the elections, then when I take you back, you cheat in our relationship!"

"Mara, please let me explain! I didn't do it, it was Amber! She-"

"She did it? Oh please! She actually enjoys our relationship. She encourages as a matter of fact. She thinks we are meant for each other. But I don't not anymore." Mara clicked the elevator button and walked inside.

Mick punched the wall when the doors closed. He then ran to the girl's room, busted open the door, and walked over to Amber.

"Patricia, can you give us a moment?" He asked. Patricia sighed, grabbed the Room key and walked downstairs to the lobby. Mick walked over to Amber and grabbed her by the arms.

"Look what you've done! You made Mara break up with me! Again!" Mick raised his hand a struck Amber across the face. She gasped and screamed.

"MICK! What's wrong with you?" She cried. She grabbed the 2nd room key and ran out. Mick sat on the floor and realized what he just did.

~Italy~

Amber ran down 43 floors before getting tired. She click the elevator button and walked in. She sat on the floor and cried with her hand on her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Mara said, making Amber jump.

"Amber quickly wiped away her tears.

"Nothing," She said. Mara gasped when she saw the bruise.

"What. Happened?"

"It was Mick. He...he hit me," Amber said.

_THAT. IS. IT!_ Mara thought. She clicked the stop button on the elevator panel and the elevator stopped. She then clicked 179. Then elevator started to go up, but then crashed to a stop, making both girls fall onto the ground.

"What just happened?" Amber asked, standing up.

"Mara looked through the cracks of the elevator and saw three wires broken in half. The lights flickered out.

"The elevator is broken!"

"What does that mean?" Amber asked.

"We're trapped."

**cliffhanger! Review please :) I'd much enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :D I got bored so I decided to put up the second chapter :)**

**~Plus this will get my mind off the song Friday by Rebecca Black~ ITS STUCK IN MY HEAD!AH!**

**My Mind: Its Friday, Friday, Friday.**

**God, its catchy.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

**(Plus its Saturday :P)**

"Okay, so do you have the plan down?" Jerome asked Alfie.

"Yep!" He said.

"Good, now let's get ready. Go hook up the cameras in the lobby, staircase, and hallway."

~Meanwhile at the school~

"Victor, I don't really think that sending the children off on vacation during lessons was a good plan. They are missing out on a lot of information for the tests coming up!" Mr. Eric Sweet shouted. Victor, him, and Daphne Andrews were all in the office.

"It was a good plan! Eric, we now have enough time to look around the house for the ankh pieces without the irritating children around! Think, Eric, Think!" Eric stood up from his chair. He was angry now.

"I am thinking! If the Board of Education finds about this trip, we'd be going the Dodo bird way! We'd be fired faster than sticks! Victor, you have gone way out of line with this search. I'm beginning to think its no good!"

"So your saying you want to grow old and die?" Victor shouted, spitting in Eric's face.

"Its the natural way! You know that Victor!" Eric wiped away the spit.

"You have gone way out of line, Eric! I'm beginning to question why I even let you into this society!" 

"Well, I'm beginning to question on why I even wanted to join!"

"We need to find the ankh pieces, so the chosen one, joy, can put them together, pour the elixir in, and we all drink from it! Jason, Delia, Roebuck, and Fredrick will be so disappointed!" Victor yelled.

"Shut up both of you!" Daphne shouted. The room became silent.

"Um, are you all done now?" They all turned to the office door and saw a 7th grader standing in the doorway with a purple folder.

"Did you hear everything we've said?" Victor asked her.

"Um..well...Yeah. K-kinda," She answered. Victor looked at Eric and Daphne then smiled.

"See what you all have done?" He walked towards the girl and grabbed her.

Since the hallways were so loud, no one heard her scream.

~Italy~

"Help! Help! Help!" Mara and Amber banged on the elevator doors.

~Italy~

Patricia walked down the 175th floor hallway eating a Danish that she got from the lunch bar in the lobby when she heard screaming. She stopped walking and listened carefully. It sounded like...Amber and Mara!

Patricia followed the noise and got to the elevator doors.

"Help!" She heard.

"Mara, Amber?" She called out.

"Patricia!" They both answered.

"The elevator is stuck! Get help!" Amber cried.

Patricia didn't hear what she said. She put her hands in the cracks of the doors and pulled. Once it was hallway open, Mara gasped.

"Patricia stop!You're going to get hurt!" Patricia couldn't pull anymore. Moving her hands a little too late, the elevator doors closed with them inside.

Mara and Amber screamed in horror.

~Italy~

"To be honest, you really didn't have to buy me this," Nina said, holding a big, stuffed Panda Bear. Nina and Fabian both became silent while walking back to the hotel. They got inside and walked to the elevator.

Fabian pressed the button and smiled. The smile faded when he heard screams becoming louder and louder.

"What's that?" Nina asked.

"Sounds like...Amber and Mara!"

~Italy~

"Jerome, was this planned?" Alfie asked. They were watching everything that was happening on Jerome's laptop.

"No but this makes it better," He answered with a chuckle.

"Did you have to break the elevator?"

"Listen, I'll repeat the plan."

"Okay."

"So, first, I hooked up the cameras in the lobby, elevator, hallway, and the staircase. Then I hacked into the Elevator's operational system and put a timer on the shut off system. My plan was to trap Amber and Mara in the elevator and get Patricia in trouble."

"How?" Alfie asked.

"When she heard them scream, she was suppose to go get help, then at #:15 the elevator would continue working properly, causing Trixie to get yelled at by the Hotel's staff. But did Trixie follow the plan? NO! She just had to get her hand stuck. It'll probably get cut off. Now shush! I wanna see what will happen," Jerome said.

~Italy~

"Are you okay in there?" Fabian asked.

"Fabian! Help! Patrica is in a lot of pain! She's gotten her hand stuck in the elevator!" They heard someone say. Nina gasped.

"I'll go get Trudy!" She raced to the staircase.

~Italy~

"Perfect! Back on plan! Nina's going to geth Trudy. Time for part three of Operation: Attack!"

~Italy~

After Nina got Trudy, they both ran down the stairs. When Nina reached the door, she pulled it but it didn't open.

"Trudy, try the 1st floor door!" She called. Trudy ran up and tried but it was locked also.

"Were' locked it?"

~Italy~

Jerome walked away from the door with an evil grin on his face. While he was going back to his room, he saw a sign for the Drabio:

:D Drabio! :D

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:* *:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

This Saturday 5pm – midnight

come with your crush or loved one! It maybe the time of your life :D

"Ah," he sighed. "I always come up with BIG ideas. Jerome walked away.

~Italy~

One of the hotel guests sat down on their bed and flipped to then news channel.

"A deadly storm is ab-ruing our way! First rain, then wind, then maybe 1 or 2 tornadoes. Stay tuned for more details"

~Italy~

It started to rain and since the Hotel was a 3 star hotel, it didn't have the best roof. The rain stared to pour inside the staircase. Nina felt pelts of water touch her head.

"What was that?" She asked. Trudy looked up and saw rain pouring down rapidly.

"Rain!" They both screamed.

"If it pours down the rapidly, it could flood in here."

"We could drown!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey :D thanks for all the reviews :D They bring my mood up. A lot. Sometimes when I wake up, the first thing I do is check my reviews on my cellular device. From now on I'm going to answer Review questions and comments at the end of each chapter :D**

**Here's chapter 6!**

"Where is Nina?" Fabian asked himself.

~Italy~

"Fabian Hurry!" Mara shouted. Patricia was unconscious, but the girls didn't know that. Amber felt water on her neck.

"Mara, next time say it, don't spray it. "

"Wh-" Mara felt a gush of water coming from the cracks on the elevator ceiling.

"What's happening?" Amber asked.

"It's raining inside the elevator!"

"Is that even possible?" Amber asked.

"Maybe..."

"I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!"

~Italy~

"What's going on in there?" Fabian shouted. He heard yelling and banging. _Alright_, he thought. E_nough is enough_. Fabian turned around and saw a table. There was a pen and a pad of paper on it. He opened the draw and saw scissors, a crow bar, and markers. _Perfect_. He grabbed the crowbar and put it between the cracks of the elevator doors. He pushed and pushed. When the doors finally opened, he let out a sigh of relief. Mara and Amber both ran out to hug him. Water came out of the elevator and onto the hotel's carpet.

"I thought I was going to die!" Amber shouted.

"Okay, Amber, you're getting me all wet," He said.

"Sorry, now lets go help Patricia!"

They all ran into the elevator and saw Patricia. Her face was covered in tears and was pale. Fabian looked at her hand and gasped. It was covered in blood and in an angle hands weren't supposed to be in.

"Someone go get Trudy!" he shouted. Amber ran to the staircase door and pulled it. It didn't open. She looked through the peephole on the door and saw Nina and Trudy soaking wet trying to open a latch on a big green door.

~Italy~

"Nina, you keep trying that door, I'll swim up and try the other doors," Trudy cried. Nina nodded, took in a breath, went under the water, and tried opening the door.

Rain fell even faster.

Nina still doesn't know how to swim.

~Italy~

Patricia's hand turned green and purple. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Mara and Fabian sitting next to her.

"Look, she's up!" Mara said. Fabian slowly removed Patricia's hand from the doors and put it on her lap.

"OW!" She shouted.

"What is taking Amber so long?"

"Nina and Trudy are trapped! They could drown!" Amber said, running into the elevator.

"What? How?"

"Don't ask me," Amber said, pushing her we blind hair out of her face.

"I'll be right back," Fabian said, running to the front desk of the hotel.

_I can't just let the love of my life drown. I don't want anything to happen to my Nina. But what should I do? She knows how to swim...right?_

~Italy~

"Okay," Alfie said. "Jerome, this has gotten, way out of line."

"Oh please, just watch the show," Jerome chuckled.

"Are you trying to kill them? Nina and Trudy Are about to drown, Patricia's hand is infected, and we're just sitting here!" Alfie stood up and walked towards the door.

"What the heck, mate! Where are you going?" Jerome yelled.

"To help," Alfie opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Jerome let out a loud laugh.

"Stupid fool. Still doesn't know that your in it as well."

**Review!**

**A Reviewing Reader: _hehe, you made me laugh! Jerome basically hacked into the hotel's security system and automatically locked the doors. Victor and his crew did indeed kill the girl. They wanted to protect their secrets._**

**Izzi08: _There just might be a little Jerome/Mara thing... If Mara doesn't find out about Jerome's plan... :D_**

**Okay just telling everybody that: THE STORY HAS JUST BEGUN!**

**There is still things like:**

**Will Nina live?**

**If she does will she still go to The Drabio?**

**Will Patricia meet Joy?**

**Will Jerome date Mara?**

**Will you find out about what happened with Mara/Amber/Mick?**

**Will you keep reading this story?**

**What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

"MY FRIEND"S HAND GOT STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR!" Fabian shouted right in the man at the counter's face.

"There is no need to shout. Please tell me the problem in an inside voice, sir," The man named Ted said. He didn't look away from his computer screen.

"Patricia's hand got stuck in the elevator!"

"Sir, inside voice. Who is Patricia? Explain the situation." He typed on his keyboard.

"!" Fabian rushed.

"Sir, I won't help you unless-"

"Forget it!" Fabian stomped over to the pay phone and dialed the hospital,.

"_Salve!_" The person on the speaker said.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"_Buon pomeriggio_." The speaker said again. Fabian remembered something in Italian.

"Uh..._Dove si trova il bagno_?"

There was silence and the speaker came on with an angry voice.

"_SE QUESTO è una sorta di PRANK SEI cercando di dimostrare, questo non è divertente_!"

"Uh..." Fabian then remembered what exactly what to say.

"_NO! Il mio amico, Patricia, ha la mano bloccata in ascensore e ora è tutto verde e viola e lei può avere un'infezione! Si prega di venire e di aiuto! ORA_!"

"_OH NO! Siamo sulla buona strada_!" They said and hung up.

"I hope they are coming," Fabian said.

~Italy~

The water was up to Nina's chin. _How much longer can I hold?_ She asked herself. She tried to swim around to the Lobby doo, but couldn't. She kept falling down into the water.

"Trudy! Help!"

~Italy~

(3 seconds earlier)

Trudy made it up to the 5th floor door and got it open.

"Yes!" She screamed. She walked out and, as soon aas the door closed behind her, she remembered Nina.

She tried to open the door bt it was bulged shut.

"No!"

"Trudy! Help!" She heard.

"Nina!"

~Italy~

The hospital doctors came into the hotel and followed Fabian to the elevator.

"_Sta bene_?" The girl doctor asked.

"Uh..."

"_Ha ottenuto la sua mano bloccato in questo qui ascensore_," Amber interupted.

"Wow, how did you know that?" Mara asked.

"I know alot when it comes to clothes."

"_Abbiamo bisogno di ottenere la sua su una barella. BOB! Venire qui ora! __Jane! Vieni con il cast! Potremmo bisogno di due! Steven! Ottenere un abulence! Ernie! Prendi qui ora e mi aiuta a ottenere su questa ragazza! Siate carful però, potrebbe essere molto doloroso per lei_," the doctor cried.

Fabian and Mara both looked to Amber.

"They said:

We need to get her on a stretcher. BOB! Come here now! Jane! Come with the cast! We need two! Steven! Get a abulence! Ernie! Get here now and help me get over this girl! Be carful though, could be very painful for her!" Amber said. They nodded.

A woman and three men came. Fabian guessed that they were Ernie, Jane, Bob, and Steven. They all did what was told.

(20 minutes later)

"_Sarà di ritorno il Sabato mattina. Non vi è alcun danno critico. Sarà perfettamente bene_," The doctor said, smiling. She walked out of the hotel and into the ambulance.

"She said that Patricia will be coming back on Saturday. There is no critical damage. She will be Perfectly new," Amber said. Fabian smiled. His smiled faded when he remembered Nina.

~Italy~

Nina fell under the water, but held her breath. She knew it wouldn't last forever.

The water went all the way to the ceiling.

~Italy~

Alfie ran down the hall and to the staircase. He saw Trudy trying to open the door. He helped.

"'!" She yelled.

"I'll be right back!" Alfie ran to the girl's room and saw Mick sitting on the ground with a blank stare.

"Mick, get up. We need your help."

"Why should I? I've done enough," he said.

"Get up!" Alfie pulled Mick out of the room and to the door. "Open it. Well, at least try."

"Why?"

"Because Nina is going to drown!"

"Why should I care?"

**Until next time :D**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :D Just to tell you that sometimes the office writer takes some words out of my story so if it does this:**

"**!" said arnlod.**

**It just means that there was something there before the exclamation. so...yea :)**

**Chapter...uhh...yea whatever chapter we're on :D**

Alfie was shocked by Mick.

"I was never her friend. The only time we talked was when I asked her what tresure she was talking about! I don't care about her. Neither did i care when you went to the hospital, Alfie!" Mick stormed back to the room and tried to open the door. "See what you've done! I left the key inside!" Mick walked to the boys' room. When he opened the door, he saw jerome watching something on his laptop.

"What are you doing mate?" Jerome slammed shut the laptop.

"Er...nothing," he said and walked out of the room.

~Italy~

Fabian ran over to the Stairwell door entrance and pulled. Amber and Mara helped. They pulled and pulled and it finally opened! Water flew out of the room, making Amber, Mara, and Fabian fall. The water pulled them far away from the stairwell.

"Swim!" Fabian yelled. They all swam back to the room and looked for Nina's body. All their clothes were soaked.

"There!" Amber shouted. They turned to her and saw Nina on the ground unconsous. Mara and Fabian swam over to her. Fabian picked her up and set her on one of the stairs.

"Nina? Nina? Wake up!" he gently hit her cheek.

"Move, Fabian," Mara said. He moved and mara preformed CPR. Nina coughed and water came from her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Fabian, mara and Amber smiling.

"My head hurts," She said. Fabian then, picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. Mara and Amber followed. Mara gave Fabian the room key and he opened the door. When they opened it they saw Alfie and Jerome watching TV

"Uh...why won't you watch TV in your own room?" Mara asked.

"Mick kicked us out." mara then walked out of the room to talk to Mick. Amber followed. Fabian layed nina on the bed and sat down next to her.

~Italy~

(7 days later)

Patricia was better.

Nina was better.

Jerome and Alfie were friends again.

Mara and Mick are officially broken up.

Amber and Alfie are getting closer.

Mara and Jerome are getting closer.

Mara knows about Jerome's prank, but forgave him.

Jerome said it was a huge turn over.

The Drabio is 2 hours away...

"Nina! Eeeee! Your dress is beautiful!" Amber squealed.

"You think? Will Fabian like it?" Nina asked, curious.

"He'd love it! Now, let me do your hair!"

~Italy~ 

Fabian put on his tux. All the boys were going to The Drabio except Mick, because he had no date.

"Mick, just come. You'd probably meet someone there," Fabian said, fixing his tie.

"Alright fine." Mick went into the bathroom to change.

~Italy~

"Patricia, are you coming?" Mara asked.

"Of course. I got a letter from Joy saying she'll be there."

"You got another one?" Amber asked. Nina nudged her.

"Another? I thought Joy was gone," Mara said.

"Well, she's coming," Patricia said.

~The Drabio~

Fabian turned around after feeling a tap on his shoulder and saw Nina. She was in a black dress with red polka dots.

"Wow, Nina. You look...Beautiful."

"Really?" She asked, blushing. "Thanks."

"Fancy a dance?" He asked.

She took his hand and they walked down The Drabio field.

~Italy~

Patricia sat down drinking a cup of Fruit Punch and saw Joy.

"Joy!" She said, then looked at what Joy was wearing. Patricia fell on the floor laughing.

"Not funny," Joy said.

"Why...are you wearing...that?" She asked.

"To get away from my father."

"Ahahahahahahahahah!" Joy slapped Patricia's head.

"Shut it!" Patricia stopped laughing when she saw A security guard behind Joy.

"Excuse me miss? I have two comments. 1, you need to give your tickets to the ticket man before coming inside and 2, this is a white and black tie party. Your dressed in the colors of the rainbow."

"Well, i don't have a ticket, and I'm sorry, i didn't know."

"Didn't know? You look like a freaking parrot! No one else here is wearing that. You need to leave."

"NO!" Joy shouted and ran into the bushes Behind them. The security guard chased after her.

**This sounded quite boring to me lol. If you wanna see what they were all wearing, just go to my page and scroll down until you see the links.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**That last chapter is just...yea...suckish, so this chapter will explain EVERYTHING. :) I don't think those links on my page work... those were really cute dresses though! Aw :( If you just message me i'll send you the links to see the dreses. (You really need to see Joy's!) For all those questions in the review box thingy, they will all be answered in this chapter!**

**There might be a little Jara in her for all you fans lol. I'm taking away the point why your here so...Chapter...9!**

Patricia ran after Joy and the security guard. When she caught up, she saw that the security guard had Joy on his shoulder.

"I'll get her out of here, trust me," Patricia said. The security guard hesitated then nodded. He put Joy down and walked away.

"Thanks, Patricia," Joy said.

"No problem." They both sat down in the field.

"So how did you get here?" Patricia asked her.

"Well, My father and I were still in Liverpool and I heard him talking on the phone with Victor, saying that the whole Anubis household was going to Italy so the society can look for the ankh pieces. I wanted to warn you guys, and since I didn't have a phone, I sent a letter to you and stole £400 from my father. I took a taxi to the airport and flew here. I'm staying at my friend's house for now."

"Why are dressed like that if this is a black and white tie ball?" Patricia asked.

"I told you, I didn't know that. I thought this was that dance where you dress all crazy like, so i could blend in."

"How come the society isn't here now?"

"I don't think they know i'm gone. I mean, i haven't seen one of them here yet so..."

"JOY!" They both turned around and saw Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Mara, and Jerome.

"Hey guys," Joy said.

"So, tell us EVERYTHING!" Amber squealed.

"Well..."

~Italy~

Nina sat down on a bench and looked at the lake. She took a sip of her fruit punch.

"Pretty isn't it?" She turned around and saw Mick.

"Yea, Its beautiful!"

"So...I came to say sorry about the incedent. When you were drowning."

"Why are you apologizing? Did you make it flood?"

"NO! I refused to help Alfie open the door to let you free. I was angry then. I just wanted to say I'm very sorry. I know that Fabian would have been depressed if you died."

"He would? I thought he liked Joy..."

"What? He likes you! On the first day you came here, i asked him what he thought about you and he said you looked nice. Whenever you guys are together, There is like a spark pulling you together. You two are made for each other," Mick said. Nina blushed.

"Wow, Mick. Thanks. That really means alot."

"Anytime."

"So..."

Mick then stood up. Nina did too.

"I should go," Mick blushed.

"Yea," Nina smiled.

"Oh, Nina?"

"Yea?"

"Fabian really likes you," Mick said and took off.

_That was a different Mick_, Nina thought. She threw her cup in the trash can and sat back down.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned. She smiled.

"Hey, Fabian."

"Hey, so...do you wanna, um..."

"Yes," Nina laughed.

They both walked down the lake, hand in hand.

"So...I talked to Mick," Nina said.

"You did? What happened?"

"He said sorry."

"Yea, he told me about that."

"So, um... Trudy said she's taking us to a famous Italian Island called, Panarea. She's taking us on wednesday, so I was thinking, if you could show me how to swim, tomorrow.," Nina said.

"Sure, I'd love to help you. They have a pool in the back of the Hotel."

"Really? Thank you!" Nina hugged Fabian. He smiled. They continued to walk around the lake.

~Italy~

Mara and Jerome left Joy with the others and went to dance.

"So, Mara, do you still have feelings for Mick?" Jerome asked.

"Sometimes, but then I remember how a jerk he was.," She answered.

"So...what happened?"

"Okay, well I was walking down the hall to my room when I saw Mick and Amber snogging. Mick's shirt was off and Amber was in her under gear. I screamed and Amber pushed Amber off him and chased after me. I just know it wasn't Amber. She isn't like that."

"I'm sorry, Mara. Just know that I would never ever cheat on you. You are already perfect the way you are and i don't need anything more better."

"Thanks, Jerome." They then shared their first kiss.

~Italy~

Alfie and Amber were playing laser tag at the Drabio.

"Haha! More hit and you lose, Alfie!" Amber shouted jumping over a jog.

Alfie hit her with his laser and her band beeped and droned out.

"YES! I win! Woot!" He started to dance. Amber then tackled him. They both started to laugh.

Amber turned over on her back and looked at the stars.

"Wow, I never had this much fun, before. Even though my dress has grass stains, I actually had fun! Thanks Alfie."

"No problem." They both stared into each others eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Amber," Alfie whispered.

"Thanks," Amber whispered. They then kissed.

**I'm stopping there :D**

**I was about to make mick kiss nina and then Fabian sees and thinks Nina likes Mick, but then i thought, what kind of idea is that so i said, SCRATCH! Lol review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you all, sorry for the long wait. Its been hectic! I got this book called GONE and I couldn't stop reading it! then my sister came for a visit that I havent seen since I was 2, 11 years! so... yea. Here's whatever chapter we're on! Enjoy!~**

Nina and Fabian walked around the lake.

"So...," Nina started.

"So...," Fabian finished.

"Thanks for bringing me here. Tonight was amazing."

"Anytime, Nina. I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Nina turned to face him, not letting go of his hand.

"I can't thank you enough, Fabian."

"I think I know how..." They both leaned to each other, their lips inches away. Right before they could kiss, someone thrusted them into the lake. Their was a current. They then realized that it wasn't a lake, The Drabio was On a beach. How dumb! Well...their shoes did feel like sand was going in them.

Nina was pushed far sea by the current. She tried to swim up for air, but a wave came and knocked her under.

Fabian pushed through the current and got back on the sand. His tuxedo was soaking wet. He took off the black jacket, threw it on the sand, and walked towards the shoreline. He put his hand above his eyes and peered to the ocean. High waves hit the lighthouse a couple of feet away. He gasped as he realized that they were pushed when it was high tide.

"NINA!"

"ATTENTION! IT IS NOW MIDNIGHT! EVERYONE THE DRABIO IS NOW CLOSING!" A loud speaker blared. People started to leave the Drabio.

"Where is Nina and Fabian?" Amber asked, worried.

"They probably left already," Patricia said. "Have you seen Joy by any chance?"

"Nope."

"Huh..." They shrugged and walked out of the Drabio, following by Alfie, Mick, Jerome, and Mara.

"NINA!" Fabian called out again.

(6 hours later)

"Nina." Fabian yawned as his eyes tried to shut. He fought to stay awake. He took off his shoes and ran deeper and depper into the ocean. He swam farther and farther away from The Drabio.

Who could have done this? He thought. Waves pushed him under water, making it harder to swim up to the top.

Fabian had no more oxegen left. He closed his eyes as the sun shone over the sea.

**Sorry its short, I had to go:) review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, next chapter is up!**

Fabian woke up with the sun in his eyes. He quickly put his arms over his face. He then realized he was alive. He sat up from where he was laying and looked around. He was on an island. But where?

Fabian stod up and took off his socks; he layed them on the sand neatly so they can dry.

"Hello?" He called out, hands cupping his mouth. No answer.

Waves calmly came ashore. They touched Fabian's toes.

"Nina," he whispered. "NINA!" He ran into the trees and looked around for Nina. Thornes stabbed his legs, but he didn't care. He wanted to know that Nina was okay, that she was safe.

~Italy~

"Crap! You idiot, Fabian!" Joy exclaimed as Fabian ran into the water. This wasn't going directly on plan, I mean sure I got rid of Nina, but dang! Joy thought as she hid in the bushes. She sighed and walked to the entrance of the Drabio.

~Italy~

"Okay, Trudy, I've looked everywhere! Where is Nina and Fabian?" Amber asked. She was VERY worried.

"Aren't they still sleeping?"

"THEY NEVER CAME BACK TO THE HOTEL!"

~Italy~

Fabian caught his breath from running for like and hour.

"Nina...where are you..."

"I'm right here." Fabian whirled around and couldn't believe his eyes. Nina. She was alive. And beautiful as ever. So, her dress was a little torn and she had lots of dirt on her, but she was still very beautiful.

"NINA!"

Fabian Hugged her really tight.

"Ah! Fabian, hehe," She gasped.

"Sorry..."

"Its fine."

"I was...so worried about you."

"I could say the same," she said.

"Nina, do you know where we are?"

"An island."

"No duh. I mean...like where on the map is this island located."

"Well...I found a map..." Nina dug threw her brown shoulder bag and took out a map. They both say on their knees on the island's grassy ground. Nina pointed to a small dot on the map.

"We're here. Panarea."

**Okay stopping here! Review! you can look up Panarea to see what it looks like.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I'm now going to update daily until probably saturday because I have to do my school project paper about taiwan. I always wait for the last minute to do things :)**

**Chapter 11 I think...? or maybe 12...whatever.**

"Oh, Fabian! I found a mango!" Nina shouted. They were looking around the island for food and civilization. They were starved.

"That's great," he said, lost in thought.

"Do you want some?" Nina asked.

"Uh..."

"Fabian?"

He snapped out of his trance. "Yea?"

"You okay?"

"Yea...do you hear that?"

"No..." But Nina did in fact hear it. Booming itailan music came from the distance.

"Follow me," Fabian said, following the music. He paced into a run.

"Wait up!" Nina called. When Nina caught up, she saw a lot of white houses next to the shore.

"Wow."

"Yea. C'mon. I wanna sewe if ayone has any boats."

Nina followed Fabian as he walked passed houses. She saw kids playing around, riding their bikes, laughing, playing football (soccer).

"Hey, excuse me!" Nina turned her head away from the chirldres and looked at who Fabian was talking to. The girl looked like she was 15 or 16, her age. She had on a blue So So Happy Smirk Hug Me Girls T-Shirt that said 'Hug Me Please! I'm Awesome!', Tripp Black Red And White Plaid Strap Capris, and Converse All Star Grey Plaid High Tops. Her hair went down to her waist. Her hair was silky brown, like Fabian's. She had on a blue headband. Her skin was caramel. She had Green eyes. They were very pretty. She also had on a mood bracelet on her left wrist.

"Yes?" She asked politly. She had a high pitched vioce. When she smiled, a dimple showed on her right cheek.

"Do you know where we can get a boat around here? We got caught in a current and it took us here. We're trying to get back to The Drabio so we can get back to our hotel," Fabian explained.

The girl giggled.

"I can tell. Your clothes are all wet!"

"Oh, I'm Fabian by the way. This is Nina," he said, taking my hand.

"I'm Mijanou. Nice to meet you two. Sorry but our boats are at the mechanics right now, but if you follow me, I'll give you two clean and dry clothes to wear." Mijanou led us to her house. Just like everyone else's, her house was white. She had two palm trees next to the entrance of the door. A roof was ovewr the door, blocking the sunlight. When she opened the door, she led them inside.

She had a black couchand a plasma TV in front of it. A kitcen was on the right and down the hall were the bedrooms.

"My parents are off the island visiting my sick aunt. You two can stay in their room if you have no place to stay," Mijanou said. "Nina, follow me and I'll give you our clothes, Fabian is it alright if you wait?"

"Sure!" Fabian blushed.

"Okay, Nina, follow." Mijanou led Nina to her bedroom and opened her closet.

"Pick anything you want!" Mijanou said cheerfully. Nina smiled and picked. "I'll give you privacy to change." Mijanou closed the bedroom door behind her and Nina changed into a Newbreed Girl It's My World Too Skinny Fit T-Shirt (Green) and blue skinny jeans.

Nina walked out of the room and went into the living room.

"Okay Fabian, I layed the clothes out on my fathers bed. First door to your left. Nina, give me your other clothes, I'll wash them for you." Nina gave Mijanou her clothes and Mijanou went into a door that Nina guessed as the laundry room.

**Guess whatt? I used my name in the story! It works perfectly! :D I put myslef into the story, yes I did! wooot :D**

**okay review! oh and to pronoune my name: Me- zsha- new  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Today was a hard day in fitness. My friend accidently hit this other girl in the face and then the girl started thretening her. Sigh. Its just DODGEBALL! Gosh...sorry :)**

**2theleftx2: Thanks :D everyone says that.**

**Dee Maco6: ****Ci dispiace, ma è una storia Jara! :)**

**The Choson One: She had it in her bag.**

**Grace: Thanks, Grace! I get it a lot!**

**Angela1997: Hehe**

"Here's your salad, Nina and here is your salad, Fabian," Mijanou said passing out bowls of salad. They were all seated at the dining room table, eating a nice dinner. Nina used italian dressing and Fabian used ranch.

"So, how did you two get stuck in the current?" Mijanou asked, putting cucumbers in her salad.

"Someone pushed us in," Nina said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, which will probably be only like a day before the boat is delivered back."

"Thanks," Nina said. She put a forkful of salad into her mouth and chewed.

3 hours later.

"Good Night, Nina, Fabian," Mijanou said, going into her room.

"Good night," Fabian and Nina said in unison.

They both walked into the parents bedroom and saw two twin beds. Nina got in one, Fabian got in another. Fabian switched the light off.

"Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Yes?"

"You haven't been speaking a lot to me lately. Is something wrong?"

"No," Nina said.

"Okay, well, goodnight."

"Night."

~Italy~

"Mara, please! Can't I have a second chance?" Mick pleaded, following Mara to her room.

"Mick Campbell! For the last time! I don't love you anymore! My heart belongs to Jerome."

"Jerome is a piece of nothing. He's a...what do the americans use? OH! A skank!" Mara gasped. She opened the door to her room and slammed it right into Mick's face.

"I'll get you back. You just wait."

~Italy~

_Nina yawned and saw the sun shining into the window of the bedroom. She got up from the bed and opened the door. When she walked into the living room she saw Mijanou and Fabian holding hands._

"_I Love You," Fabian said._

"_I Love You Too," Mijanou said. They then kissed. Nina gasped._

"_Fabian!" She shouted._

"_What?"_

"_I thought you liked me," She said, a tear travelling from her eye._

"_Psst. Please. Mijanou, you know what to do," Fabian said. Mijanou took a knife out of her pocket and slammed it right into Nina's stomach._

Nina sat up from the bed gasping.

"Just a dream," She said to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**:D I have 100 reviews! You guys are soo awesome! Thank you thank you thank you :D**

**Chapter 15 I suppose:**

Victor tore apart Fabian's room. He threw Fabian's favorite cup down and it broke into peices.

"WHERE ARE THOSE PEICES!" He screamed.

"Victor! Calm down!" Daphne said.

"Calm down?" Victor said, walking towards her. "Calm down? We can't find these pieces and you want me to _calm down_?" 

"Victor you going too far over nothing!" Victor put his hand to her throat. He then put his mouth next to her ear.

"Do you want to live forever or die? Do you want to grow old or stay young?"

Daphne swallowed.

"I'm already old." Victor tightnend his grip. "Stop it before you kill someone again.

Victor let go and threw one of Fabian's planets to the wall. It broke.

"We need those pieces." Victor then walked out of the room and Daphne followed.

Victor then stopped dead inhis tracks.

"What if...they took the pieces with them on the trip?"

"Oh god, Victor! You have a really vivid imagination, you know," Daphne said.

"I know they have it I know! Pack up Daphne. We're going to Italy."

_**Review :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated. Too many reasons why, but the story MUST GO ON!**

**Chapter:**

"Mommy! The man is scaring me!"a little girl tugged at her mother's shirt, pointing a Victor. Victor, Daphne, and Eric were in line at the airport to get a ticket to Italy.

"Honey, just look away," the mother said.

"Victor, go tell her that you didn't mean to scare the poor girl," Daphne said.

"No," Victor replied.

"Go do it."

"No-"

"GO!" Victor sighed and walked over to the little girl. He then bent on his knees.

"I'm sorry that I scared you little gi-"

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!" The woman grabbed her purse and viciously beat Victor with it.

The security guard then pulled her away and gave her her ticket. She then walked away with her child and suitcases.

"See," Victor started, rubbing his head, "that is why I stopped listening to you a long time ago."

~Italy~

Mijanou walked over to the dock followed by Fabian and Nina. When they got there, Mijanou knocked on the dock store's window. There was a 15 or 16 year old boy sleepig inside with his red cap on his face. He jumped up and screamed. Mijanou laughed.

"Eric, get a grip. Its like 4 Pm already," Mijanou said. Eric opened the door and walked out.

"Hello," he said. He put his hand out. "As you can see, I'm Eric Ives, co-owner of the Panarea Boat Inc.. how can I help you all today?"

"Hey...where's Madison?" Mijanou asked. Eric took out a sour gummy worm from his pocket and threw it in his mouth.

"She has the day off."

"Oh. Well, we need my boat and she has the key for it."

"Sorry, the boats have been delayed and they won't be back over here for about another week," Eric said.

"Another week? But how will we get back?" Fabian asked.

"I guess you'll have to wait." Mijanou said.

Fabian and Nina groaned.

**This time, the chapters will come qicker. Sorry for the delay.**

**Review :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey you all, you know how I said it would come faster? Yeah, sorry it didn't, I just wanted May to be my spend time with friends month, cause I'm moving to Virginia (yaayy). Anyway, I think ill update tomorrow as well. Soo here is chapter 16!**

Mick walked over to the boys room and saw that Jerome and Alfie were playing Speed.

"Ready, set, go!" They both started throwing their cards into the pile.

"I won!" Alfie shouted.

"Liar! The Ace has to go either after the king or before the 2! cheater!"

"How did I cheat?"

Mick took a deep breath.

"here goes nothing," he whispered to himself. He turned his face into a really sad expression and walked inside. Alfie and Jerome look at him and got confused.

"What's wrong, mate?" Jeroome asked, getting up. Alfie followed him as he walked over to Mick.

Mick sat down on the bed and gave Jerome a letter.

"I'm sorry, Jerome. She told me to give it to you," Mick said.

"What is it?" Jerome asked, looking at the letter.

"Read it aloud." Jerome opened it and took out a typed note.

"_Dear Jerome,_

_I'm sorry what this has come to, Jerome. We can't be together. _

_I just don't think it will work out anymore. You are fun, wild, and just not my type. I just need to find myself right now. You deserve someone much better than me. Something that has come up recently made me realize that we shouldn't be together. I feel like we have grown into two different directions._

_Again, I'm sorry, but we're finished. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings._

_Your friend,_

_Mara."_

Jerome slowly put the letter down to his legs and stared at the wall.

"She...she broke up with me. I can't believe it."

Mick got up to comfort Jerome. Jerome pushed him away and ran out the room.

He ran all the way to the girl's room. When he knocked, Mara opened it and saw Jerome's expression.

"What's wrong, Jerome?" She asked, worried.

"There are things that we don't want to happen, but have to accept, thing we don't want to know, but have to learn, and people we can't live without, but have to let go. Someday everything will all make perfect sense. So for now, laugh at the ocnfusion, smile through the tears, and keep reminding yourself that everything happens for a reason."

"Wait, what's going on?" She asked.

"I could fill a thousand pages telling you how I felt, and you still wouldn't have understand. So, I'll leave without a sound, except my heart shattering as it hits the ground." Jerome then left, without saying goodbye.

"JEROME!" Mara shouted. She looked down and saw she was in her mickey mouse pajamas that He got her. She also had on a brown wool sweater. She thought she should change, but shook her head and chased after him.

~Italy~

"Victor, can we please stop looking for the kids and go to our room so we can put this luggage down?" Eric asked.

"Fine," Victor said. They were at the hotel. They went over to the elevator and clicked the up button. When the elevator doors opened, Jerome ran out with a luggage case. He ran out of the hotel and farther down the street.

"Jerome?" Daphne questioned.

Victor smiled. "We're getting closer."

**So I hope you all liked this chapter :D**

**review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't updated. I couldn't get to a computer fast enough. So here is whatever chapter we're on! :D I hope you enjoy. Sorry again D:**

Jerome ran out of the hotel and down the park to the beach. He couldn't believe what Mara had wrote. She told him she loved him and then the next day say they were not good enough? Something is weird. Maybe...Mick had forced her to do that. Jerome shook his head and walked over to the Boat rental shop and knocked on the window. A big man cracked the window opened and eyed Jerome.

"Can I help you, kid?" The man asked. His name was Georgie.

"Yes, can I rent 1 boat?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah...but arent you a little too young?"

"So? I need to get out of here."

"Fine. I'll be right back."

Jerome couldn't wait any longer. When the man turned around, Jerome snuck behind the shop and untied one of the boats. He took two paddles and a life jacket and ran down to sea.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" the man shouted, chasing Jerome.

Jerome threw the boat into the water and hopped inside, rowing as fast as he can.

"You better now come back! Or i'm calling the cops!" Georgie shouted.

~Italy~

Mick smiled as he clicked the elevator button. _I can't believe my luck!_ He thought. _Jerome is a baby. I little sucker. _ When the elevator doors opened, he couldn't believe his eyes. Victor, Eric, and Daphne smiled at him. He screamed and ran back to his room. Alfie was sitting there looking at pictures of him and Jerome.

"Alfie! Victor is here!" He shouted.

"Yea...Sure," Alfie said, taking out a lighter.

"Wait..what are you doing?" Mick asked.

"You made that letter didn't you?" Alfie asked.

Mick's eyes grew.

"N-no. It was Mara-"

"I asked her if she wrote it and she said no." Alfie lit the lighter.

"What are you going to do with that?" Mick shouted, stepping back.

"This is what you get for breaking my friend's heart." Alfie took the lighter over to Mick's luggage case with all his clothes inside.

"Mate, stop it! Your crazy!"

"oh yeah? _I'm _Crazy? Speak for yourself," Alfie then threw the lighter onto the luggage case and silently walked out the room.

"You fool!" Mick shouted, looking for a fire extinguisher. The fire alarm began to blare and water sprayed from the fire sprinklers. "Alfie!"

**Sorry it is short, my mom is rushing me. I have to see harry potter :L not that I mind, but …. I was busy! So anyway**

**im going to make stories for Bleach, Twilight, Lemonade mouth. :D I hope you read them when they are published.**

**SO if you have anything that you want to occur in the story just put it in the review and i'll make it happen. Byeee**

**~AiyaZen**


	18. Chapter 18

~Italy~

Nina walked around the island late at night, hoping for some kind of boat to show up.

_Maybe I can find one, _She thought. _But then I would have to go all the way back and get Fabian. What if, when I find one and go get Fabian, it's gone?_ She shook the thought out of her head and kept walking.

The wind blew roughly, making her clinch her blue sweater.

Nina turned when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Fabian? What are you doing out here?"

"Nina! I was looking everywhere for you!" _I guess he didn't hear me._ "Why are you out here?"

"Just looking around."

"For?" He asked.

"A bo-" Nina couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what came from behind the trees. The blue orb she saw from the train! It flew straight into Fabian's Chest. "FABIAN!"

"_Nina, get it out of him!" _Sarah?

Nina ran over to Fabian and shook his shoulders. His eyes were completely blue.

"Fabian? Talk to me. Fabian!" She shook harder.

"Stop it!" Nina froze. He shoved her arm away and Grabbed her by the neck.

"Fabian, stop," She tried to say, but couldn't he was choking her.

His hold grew tighter and tighter. Fabian threw Nina onto the sand and laughed.

"What's going on with you?" Nina shouted.

_Is he going to kill me? _

She squinted her eyes and saw a sliver item in his hands. A knife.

"Oh my god, Fabian, snap out of it! This isn't you! Just stop!"

_Maybe if I keep talking to him, he'll stop._

"Fabian! Stop!" He ran over to her and stabbed the knife into her stomach.

Nina's eyes widened as she lay her head onto the sand.

"Nina!" A familiar voice from the island's trees said. Jerome?

"Jerome? Is...is that..y-you?" She tried to say. She saw him punch Fabian onto the ground and rushed over to her. The blue orb came out of Fabian's chest.

"Nina, Nina! What happened? Why the hell would Fabian do that to you?" He asked.

"That wasn't Fabian," Nina said as she drifted into blackness.

~Italy~

"Nina? What happened?" Fabian shouted, getting up from the ground. What happened to him?

He ran over to Nina and saw Jerome picked her up from the back.

"What happened to Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Like you don't know. You STABBED her!" Jerome shouted.

_I-I did this? To Nina? No way! I don't remember it._

His stomach turned as he saw Nina's blood seeping out from her sweater.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

_What happened?_

"Jerome, Let me help," he said.

Jerome hesitated for a bit but nodded angrily.

Jerome and Fabian took Nina to Mijanou's.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for reviewing my story ****J **

Fabian and Jerome took Nina to Mijanou's place and set her down on the dining room table.

"Mijanou, do you have anything that can help her wounds?" Fabian asked."

"Nope," Mijanou said, chewing on a cookie.

"Can you check?"

"Nope," she said again. She went into the kitchen and brought out a carrot and a knife. She started to cut it on the table but then cut a little bit of Nina's arm.

Nina screamed in pain.

"Mijanou!" Fabian shouted, pushing her away from Nina.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Miazu!" Jerome Shouted

"First off it's Mijanou, second, she will be fine. Just wait until Victor gets here."

"Victor? Fabian, what the _hell!_ Did you join Victor's Scooby gang? I thought you cared about Nina! Victor will come and take her and use her to find the pieces!" Jerome shouted at Fabian, who was putting cold cloth on her wounds.

"Look I didn't know that Mijanou was apart of their gang, okay? Let's just get Nina out of here!" Fabian picked up Nina bridal style and they both started to walk to the front door when Mijanou grabbed Fabian's arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"We're leaving your ass," Jerome said. Fabian pulled his arm away from Mijanou and walked towards the door. It opened and Victor and his gang walked in.

_Perfect, _Fabian thought.

"No I think you're not," Victor said.

"Fuck," Jerome said.

"Okay Jerome seriously, can you stop cursing for 2 seconds? It is not helping!" Fabian shouted.

"Sorry."

"Victor, Nina is in serious pain right now, I need to take her to get help. Can you move please?" Fabian asked.

Victor took Nina from Fabian's arms and ran out the door.

"NINA!" Fabian tried to follow, but Eric and Daphne were in the way.

Jerome Punched Eric to the ground and pushed Daphne out the way as they both ran out the door.

Jerome jumped onto Victor's back, making Nina roll onto the sandy ground, crying out in pain.

Fabian rushed over to Nina's side and picked her up.

"I'm so sorry, Nina. Just hold tight okay?"

"K-Kay," She answered, closing her eyes.

Fabian ran to Victor's boat and lay Nina on the seat. He flipped out his phone and called Amber.

"Hello?" She answered in a raspy voice.

"Amber, it's Fabian, call the police please! Nina was stabbed. She needs to get to the hospital quick!" Fabian shouted.

"Okay!" Amber said, hanging up the phone.

"Jerome! Hurry!"

Jerome pushed Victor off of him and ran to the boat. They both rowed fast so Victor couldn't get them.

"I'll Get you vermon! Just watch!" He shouted.

Fabian turned his head to Nina and stroked her hair.

"You'll get help soon Nina."

~Italy~

Fabian, Jerome, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Mara, Mick, and Trudy were all in the waiting room of the Hospital.

Fabian kept hoping that Nina would make it.

A doctor walked over to them and Fabian stood up.

"Well, how is she?" Fabian asked.

The doctor sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but she didn't make it."

Fabian fell down on his knees and trembled. He couldn't believe that Nina was gone.

His Nina that he has had a crush on during school. It was all his fault.

The Nina that he loved.

He had so many memories of Nina. From when she bumped into him, Patricia, and Joy on the first day, to when they were walking around the beach together.

_How will I live on?_ He asked himself.

"Hey there he is! Police! Get him!" Fabian looked up and saw a Policeman chasing the doctor that told him the news.

The another doctor, , walked up to me, out of breath.

"Sorry. Whatever he said isn't true. He has been pretending to be a doctor for 3 days! We couldn't keep up with him."

"So, Nina is okay?" Fabian asked.

"Nina Martin, you mean?"

Fabian nodded his head.

"Oh yeah. She's perfect. Just some stitches."

Everyone cheered.

"She wanted a Fabian Rutter to come see her."

"Awww…" Amber said.

Fabian nodded and walked to Nina's room.

He slowly opened the door and saw Nina smiling at him.

"Fabian," she said.

"Nina! You're okay! I was…so worried about you!" Fabian said, giving her a hug.

She sat up and returned it.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I mean, Jerome said that I stabbed you, but everything….was….black. I'm very sorry, Nina."

"It's fine. You know that blue orb thing I saw in the train? It went into your body or whatever and I guess possessed you," she said.

"It's fine? Nina, you almost died! If you did die I wouldn't be able to…" Fabian stopped his sentence.

"Be able to what?" she asked.

Fabian hesitated before answering.

"Be able to do this."

He closed his eyes and smashed his lips into hers. Her eyes were wide with surprise but then quickly closed.

_Is this real? _she asked herself.

The kiss what soft but passionate. Fabian felt small sparks every time he moved his lips with hers. Nina felt the same too.

Her lips pressed against his were a combination of softness and firmness.

Fabian abruptly ended the kiss and smiled.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, it's…okay. I liked it." Fabian's eyes lit up when she said those words.

She liked him back.

**So….I'm thinking I should do a sequel to this idk. Its up to you all :D**


End file.
